James Aubrey
James Aubrey is a junior FBI agent working under Booth and the newest main character on Bones, he replaced'' Lance Sweets after his death. Background His father was a high-profile stock trader, but was arrested when James was 13 for running a Ponzi scheme. When released on bail, he ran away to Croatia while leaving James and his mother broke and on their own. He revealed that he had a hand in arresting his father in The Next in the Last. ''Aubrey: Another job well done by Agent James. -- The Carpals in the Coy-Wolves Physical Appearance Despite eating his weight in food, he maintains a fine physique. In The Lost Love in the Foreign Land, he told Booth that he has an issue with his blood sugar. Caroline refers to him as 'scrawny.' Personality Aubrey is witty, smart, and clever, although he can break down. He can be arrogant at times. He also gets easily excited and can be described as eccentric; for example, he finds it easier to remember a specific fact when he is distracted about something completely unrelated. He likes children and is shown to be good with them as well. Aubrey: (Looks at Christine sleeping on the couch) Aww. That is adorable. I gotta get one of those. -- The Conspiracy in the Corpse Season 10 In Season 10 Aubrey shows up as someone who Sweets trusts within the FBI. The director of the FBI has Aubrey follow Booth around and make sure he stays out of trouble. Sweets immediately accepts him as a part of the investigation team, as do the rest following the death of the former as the season goes on. He is concerned of Booth, especially in relation to his gambling addiction. During the season he serves as a comic relief character of sorts. Season 11 In Season 11 Aubrey become more or less a full member of the team. Like in the previous season, the duration of the season consists of the Junior Agent being used as comic relief. But the mid-season finale starts with a body being examined in the field by Hodgins, Cam, and a few other policemen when a bomb goes off from inside the corpse. The blast kills 4 police officers. Aubrey grabs Hodgins and pulls him out of the way, shielding him with his own body. The shot ends with Aubrey on top of Hodgins, a pool of blood growing underneath them. Hodgins is 'fine', and is released as soon as they reach the hospital. Hodgins said he saw them wheeling in his partner and that it didn't look good. He was in surgery for three hours, getting seven pieces of shrapnel taken from his upper torso. Bones was very worried he would die, voicing her concerns to Booth. Aubrey wakes up to find that Jessica Warren had already visited him 2 times. He later sneaks out of the hospital to get in on the case, and earns a lot of concerned shouting from Booth. In The Last Shot at a Second Chance, Jessica Warren was almost hit by a car, but Aubrey pulls her away at the last minute. Afterwards, they share a very passionate kiss on the sidewalk. Notes John Boyd, the actor who portrays Aubrey, was initially supposed to be a secondary character. However, with the departure of John Francis Daley, he was promoted to main character and received opening credits from The Lance to the Heart onward. TriviaCategory:Main characters * Booth regards him as a brotherly figure, and sees him as the only "brother" he has left. * Aubrey is revealed to have extensive knowledge of the history of the FBI when he helps the gang terminate Glen Durant's shadow government. * He is shown to have a more-than-competent understanding of chemistry, which he took as a subject (perhaps at AP level). * John Boyd is, to date, the Bones actor who was promoted the fastest to main character from supporting character, after appearing in only one episode. * He minored in religion in college, and he's very well-versed in the Bible. * In the episode The Puzzler In The Pit, Aubrey says he had a grandmother with dementia. * Towards the beginning of Season 10 in The Geek in the Guck, James starts to take an interest in the "cute squint", Jessica Warren. The two develop a type friendship, and their feelings for each other are hinted to be more than just those of simple friendship on several occasions. James referred to the two as the "Bones and Booth 2.0" (The Woman in the Whirlpool). *He can play the guitar quite well, as shown in The Cowboy in the Contest. *In The Geek in the Guck, it is revealed that he enjoys playing video games. *In The Brother in the Basement, Aubrey revealed that his favorite cheap whiskey is Old Foglesong which, according to Caroline Julian, is the cheapest of the cheap whiskey. It was named after one of the co-producers of Bones, Keith Foglesong. *Aubrey stated that his favorite spice is cinnamon. He stated that he has it with his coffee at the FBI office in The Death in the Defense. *Aubrey's father's name was Phillip Aubrey, but Karen Delfs called him Benjamin Aubrey. References Category:FBI Category:Season 10 characters Category:Season 11 characters